


Reunited

by Fennedragon341



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fennedragon341/pseuds/Fennedragon341
Summary: Bow Kid is left in the dust once Hat Kid leaves for her home planet. But something arises in the hatted heroine that makes her realize something...That she made a big mistake, leaving her friends behind.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. ~Prologue~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsahit1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsahit1/gifts).



Hat Kid sighed as she marched back over to her chair. It was painful having to push everyone away so suddenly. She finally had gotten enough time pieces to go home, and was quite eager to do so. She missed her hometown, and was growing more eager to see it with each passing day. But today was the day she would finally get to see her snowy town once again.

Time’s End was such a beautiful town. Snow fell almost all year, you needed a jacket whenever you went outside, but it was quite peaceful. But she was most excited about two highlights. The Time’s End bookstore, and Tim’s house. 

After her parents had abandoned her, Tim took her in, and raised her, eventually sending her on her first big mission, which ended up in her crashing here. And for the bookstore… it was pretty much her second home. She’d spend days there just binge-reading books, sipping on hot chocolate. Then, once it was too late to be there, she’d trudge through the snow back to Tim’s.

She never realized how much she had missed home until now. 

“Where’s Snatcher? And Cookie?” A young voice asked from the bedroom entrance. Hat Kid quickly turned around, realizing that she had forgotten someone. 

She had completely blanked on getting her best friend, Bow Kid, to leave… and that would be easier said than done. Bow was the first friend she had ever made on this strange journey of hers. It would be hard on both of them… but it had to be done. She wanted to go home and finally relax.

“Well? You gonna answer me?” Bow impatiently questioned, walking over to Hat Kid’s chair. Hat Kid looked off to the side, not responding to Bow’s question. Instead of talking, she pointed at the monitor behind them that displayed the amount of Time Pieces she had collected.

Bow gave a confused look to Hat Kid, and then glanced over to the monitor. She quickly looked back over to Hat Kid, who was still looking away.

“Hat… I want answers. I know you’ve collected all the Time Pieces you lost, but I don’t know how that connects to the location of Cookie and Snatcher.” Bow argued, crossing her arms.

Hat was beginning to sweat. Had she not told Bow her final goal? If not, then she’d have to break the news now. Even if the news was going to hurt… it was already too late to turn back. She was going to leave, no matter what anyone said. No matter how much the Mafia actually cared (which she doubted they did), how bad Snatcher wanted her to sign another contract, or how much the two directors would miss her, she would go home.

Yet, she’d treasure every moment she spent here. This adventure had taught her so much… and it even pained her to have to leave. She met so many friends… even though half of them double-crossed or betrayed her. But now, she’d have to leave everyone and everything behind.

“Hat, you’re being AWFULLY quiet! What are you keeping from me? You’re confusing me!” Bow yelled, attempting to turn the heavy chair towards her. Bow eventually got the large chair to budge, revealing a panicked Hat Kid. Sweat was running down her forehead, and she was scrunched up in a little ball.

“B-Bow… I…” Hat stuttered. She spent the next few minutes stuttering, playing with the brim of her hat. The words just couldn’t escape her mouth. Just a simple sentence would satisfy her friends’ request, but she couldn’t spit anything out.

Tears were starting to form at the edges of Hat’s crystal blue eyes.

“Hat! Come on, just spit it out!” Bow demanded, stomping a boot onto the ground. Had Kid sank further into the seat, pulling her hat completely over her face. “B-Bow… listen…” Hat muttered.

“What.” She asked in an irritated tone.

Hat sat back up, suddenly moving her hand forward to grab Bow’s hand. Bow gave her a surprised, yet quizzical look as their two hands intertwined.

“I… I want to go home now. I have all my time pieces... and I miss my home planet. I’m sorry Bow… but you’re gonna have to leave.” Hat finally spat out, tightening her grip on Bow’s hand. 

Bow looked shocked. “Hat… can’t you just take me with you?” She asked, desperate to hear the answer she wanted.

Hat lifted her head up, revealing her tear-stained face. She then shook her head side to side, making her brown hair sway. She was trying her hardest not to cry too loudly, but that feeling was getting worse with each passing moment.

“B-but Hat… why not!?!” Bow questioned , beginning to cry as well. She grabbed Hat’s other hand, now holding both with a shaky grip.

Suddenly, Bow was pulled into an embrace.

“I-I’m so sorry Bow… but I’m doing this for reasons you wouldn’t understand.” Hat mumbled, picking Bow up with superhuman strength.

“Hey!!! Hat-” Bow exclaimed, trying to get out of her friend’s grip.

Hat walked over to the small door on the ship’s window, and opened it. 

“Hat, what are you doing?!?” Bow Kid yelled, tears now running down her own face.

“I’m sorry…” Hat whispered, throwing Bow out the window, and shutting it with some force.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bow watched in despair as Hat Kid’s spaceship began to start up. Then, with a big flash of light, it was gone.

This… all had to be just a dream… right?!? Hat Kid surely wouldn’t leave her alone… right? 

Right…?


	2. Time's End

Many Months Later…

Hat wandered the long, snow-covered streets of Time’s End, clutching the edges of her trench coat. A light snow was falling, tainting the ground a bright white. Her footsteps echoed through the empty street, signifying her presence. A gust of wind blew past her, picking up snow, and making it fly across the ground. If she wasn’t so nervous, she would say that it was quite the beautiful sight. 

She then glanced around a corner, a darkened alley before her. Adjusting her hat, she nervously stepped foot into the dark path ahead. The alley was dim, and even more quiet than the already empty streets. It gave off an unsettling vibe to Hat, making her shiver in her boots. Not that she wasn’t already shivering though. 

She quickly stepped through the alley, hoping not to be seen by any late-night roamers. If she were caught, she’d most likely be questioned about where she was headed. And that was quite the secret. A secret she didn’t want to spill. Whoever caught her would most likely assume she’s doing something bad… but she really wasn’t.

What she kept back here… was her ship. Tim had told her to dock it here, so that nobody would try to steal it, or break into it. So far, that was working quite well. Nobody had assumed it was back here.

Of course, everyone already knew that she had previously gone on an accidental adventure, and the people of town constantly questioned her about it. She’d get questions like, “If you really went on that adventure, then where’s your ship?” Or, “Why’d you leave?”

She’d respond to these questions with nothing but silence. Her ship’s location was classified for good reasons. She also regretted leaving her friends… who were more like family to her. Deep down, she wished she had told people certain things. But the person she regretted leaving the most… was her best friend. Bow.

The duo of kids had done everything together. Ever since they teamed up, nothing was done separate between the two. But now… she knew Bow was most likely more independent. But a few questions stuck in the back of her mind. Where did Bow end up going after Hat threw her out? Back to the Metro? Subcon, maybe?

Hopefully, she had ended up somewhere safe. And somewhere she wouldn’t be on her own. She constantly worried about her friend… it was quite much, according to herself. 

She looked back down the alley, and finally saw a dim light at the end. She let out a sigh of relief once she stepped out of the alley. 

A large structure was docked in a large clearing, which was between a few large buildings. It was too hidden to be seen though, which made it the perfect hiding spot for a large house-ship. She smiled as she approached it. 

She had successfully made it there without being followed. Or… she thought.

“Hat…? Whatcha doing here?” A voice asked from the alley. Hat quickly turned around, startled by the sudden voice. But, she let out a loud sigh once she saw who it was.

“Timmy… I’d ask the same of you.” Hat argued, stepping over to her orange-coated friend. It was Timmy, Tim’s nephew whom he raised due to… family issues. Hat had been caught multiple times by him in the past when she went here. By now, this was getting quite constant. Would Timmy ever stop following her?

“Well… you really shouldn’t be out here. Tim said that the ship is off-limits, and you’re not supposed to fly it! I don’t want you getting in trouble for being here…” He reasoned. 

Hat thought back to when she had first returned to Time’s end. Why in the first place she wasn’t allowed onboard her own ship. She was greeted by many familiar faces one she returned. All of them were happy to see her, and were all eager for her return. The kid was quite well-known for being a student of Tim’s.

After everyone had said hello, she raced down the snowy streets to Tim’s house. But once she opened the door, she knew she made a mistake, making such a loud entrance.

“Hat!!! There you are!!!” Tim yelled, running up to Hat. She flinched, and tried to step back, but it was too late. She was already being squeezed in the old man’s grip.

“T-Tim! You’re squishing me!” She exclaimed, trying to struggle out of the hug. Tim politely put her down, and asked her where she had ended up. She explained her whole journey, not missing a single detail. Tim was quite proud of her. But… she still needed more training. So, he decided to not let Hat pilot until he thought she was ready.

Hat frowned, and then looked Timmy in the eyes. She didn’t want to go back to Tim’s. No… she wanted to leave. She shook her head, and turned around. Trudging through the heavy snow, she once again returned to the side of her ship. 

“Timmy. I’m going, and you’re not stopping me. I want to go back and see my friends.” Hat quietly hissed, unlocking the window-door. It came unlocked with a quiet ‘click’, and Hat swung it open. She stepped inside, making her way towards the large pilot’s chair. Timmy anxiously followed behind.

Hat smiled as she sat down on the old seat. It had been a while since she got to feel the comfort of this big spinny chair, and she definitely missed it. So many years of not being able to get even close to her own spacecraft, and now she finally had the chance to ditch the old man, AND Time’s End. 

She reached forward, and pulled a lever, starting the spacecraft.

“Hailey… you know you’re not supposed to do that…” Timmy nervously reasoned, sweat running down his forehead. Hat only smirked at him, sticking out her tongue as she flicked another lever. The ship began to ascend, making Timmy jump.

“Oh come on, Timothy... “ She mocked, allowing the ship to continue ascending. “You’ve told me you wanted to see the planet~” She continued to tease.

By this point, Timmy had nothing to say. He knew Hat wouldn’t land the ship like a reasonable person… she was rambunctious… and still that crazy, daring nine year-old that he remembered. But oh boy… he was going in for one peck of a ride.

“No arguments? Alrighty then~! Let’s get this ship into space~!” Hat sang, pushing a button.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well… Timmy and her needed to get out of the house anyways.” Tim sighed from his living room, continuing to watch his late-night cartoons.

He had always known that Hat would sneak out, alongside Timmy. He was a GOD to this universe. And he foresaw what would come. And it would be a little chaotic… but heartwarming.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

“OH BOY, Is that the MILKMAN!?!” Tim exclaimed, racing over to the door as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, if you don't get the milkman thing, It's an inside joke between me and my sister. it will be addressed later in Time Stands Still-
> 
> Anyhoo, hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here's my newest project! This is a request from an extremely talented artist, and fellow AHIT fan, @a Hat and a Bow!
> 
> You should check out their art sometime! Here's their Twitter-
> 
> https://twitter.com/itsahit
> 
> And this is my Twitter, in which I do art and other shit-
> 
> https://twitter.com/fennedragon341


End file.
